


[In]tolerant

by RavenHowl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bakayuri, Cuddling, Don't Like Don't Read, Happy Ending, Haters gonna hate, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I don't care about haters, I'm sorry little Katsudon, Kissing, M/M, My OTP is the best, Panic Attack, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Taller!Yuri, They are so cute, Yuri is 17, YuriYuu, Yuuri is 26, hyperventilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenHowl/pseuds/RavenHowl
Summary: They love each other but not everyone agrees with their relationship and express their disagreement through harsh words and disrespectful comments.





	

A miaowing sound echoed in the quiet bedroom, scratching noises coming from the door to ask someone to open it, pulling one of the two persons that was living here out of her peaceful sleep, hiding from the cold atmosphere of the early winter under the black cover on the king-sized bed, and the blonde groaned in annoyance as he woke up slowly to the whining of their hungry kitten. He opened his eyelids, shutting them four times in a row to adjust to the sunlight that could get through the half-closed curtains, and was greeted by the sight of his lover's neck and naked back, the faint smell of his favorite shampoo still hanging in the air. Yurio loved to see the beautiful man first thing in the morning, his relaxed muscles showing up a bit, his shoulder and side moving up and down to match his breathing, black hair falling on the pillow, and the young skater just wanted to pull him into a gentle hug, but restrained himself to avoid waking him up. So, he just let him rest a bit more, the night before having been a succession of stressful interviews for another sports magazine, and tried to get up without making the slats crack under his weight, to go and open the door for Būta, their Bengal cat, which was waiting impatiently to eat its breakfast. The little feline rubbed himself against his master's legs to let him know that he was happy and ran toward the kitchen when the blonde set him free, jumping here and there like a little gazelle. Smiling fondly at their companion, the teen joined it into the room and poured some food in its plate, earning a purr from the little cat, before going back into the bedroom to lay down again. 

Beside him, the other man stirred in his sleep, yawning silently, and pulled the blanket over his shoulder to keep himself warm, sighing through his parted lips. Finding it adorable, the seventeen years old boy decided to spoon him from behind, tangling their feet together, his arms encircling the eldest's torso, caressing the appealing abs, and peppered the crook of his neck with loving kisses. At first, the black haired skater didn't say anything, maybe still half asleep, but then, he moaned in satisfaction, one hand covering the fingers on his abdomen, and leaned into the touch of his boyfriend, longing for the warmth of his body. Glad that he was enjoying the kind gesture, Yuri began to suck the skin of his shoulder, leaving a red mark on his flesh and licked his earlobe with a playful grin on his face.

“That tickles Yura!” The Japanese man said while chuckling a bit.

“It's your fault for seducing me…”

At that, Yuuri turned around to face his lover, locking his brown eyes with the light green ones in front of him, and bent forward to seal their mouth together, melting into the kiss like it was the first they were sharing. Fingers were going through undisciplined hair, hips bucking against the other's and caress given in a light touch. The youngster wanted to go further, intertwining their tongues into a heated dance, but the eldest of the couple preferred to end it there and placed a lock behind his ear to see his beautiful figure, even though he had a disappointed look on it. 

The Russian wasn't as shy as he had been the first time he had confessed to his crush and he needed a little more physical contact, that he couldn't receive because he was still a minor. He knew that his Katsudon was quite respectful about these rules and didn't wish to ruin Yuri's career because of their relationship, now that he had reached such a level. But the latter couldn't accept that, growling like an upset dog when the other would refuse to hold him in public to avoid any scandal, and tried to push him to his limits so he would be the one to make the first move, knowing that he was quite weak against his charms. After all, he had been waiting for it for a long time now. It bothered him a lot to think that laws were restraining them from doing what they liked and he just wished he could change it without moving a finger.

“Why don't you want to do it with me?” The cat lover blurted out without thinking.

“You know why… I can't lay a finger on you for now, not until you are eighteen…”

“But I'm almost eighteen… We can do it right?”

“Yurio please, I don't want to talk about it… Just, I really want to give you what you want. Really. However, it wouldn't be right for now.”

“But who cares? No one can prove that we had sex and there won't be any paparazzi in the room while we will do it!”

Yurio hadn't realized that he was actually yelling at his boyfriend, clenching his fists against the sheets, and the half scared expression on Yuuri's face was what brought him back to reality. He slapped himself mentally the moment he saw it. Plus, he knew how much the pork cutlet lover could feel anxious over nothing and start to hyperventilate when the stress was too much. So, as quickly as possible, he apologized and took the older man in his arms to appease his rising fear. 

“I'm sorry Katsudon. I didn't mean to blame you or yell at you… it's just that I… I really want to prove you how much I love you and that I can support the media's curiosity, even if they are a pain in the ass…”

“I am the one who should apologize… I'm just running away because I'm afraid of what other could think of me… us.”

“Why do you focus on their opinion? It's not like they were actually throwing insult at us?” The blonde explained while standing up in a sitting position.

As if something snapped inside the ravenette, he got out of the couch, showing his bare and hairless legs, only covered with a pair of boxers, and went to his desk in the corner of the room to grab something the other couldn't see because it was too small. Then, with an angry grimace, he tossed it to the blonde who caught it before it lands on the blanket and mumbled in a weak and wavering voice.

“I'm sorry for being a coward…”

After that, Yuuri took the large sweater that the Russian had bought him two months ago for their one year birthday as a couple, which had a cute piglet on it and said _I'm an awesome piglet to look at_ , and exited the bedroom to go in the living room. The teen didn't understand what had just happened. It wasn't like the black haired man to get mad at something so futile. Usually, he would just brush it off and wear a defeated smile, making Yurio apologize over and over again for being so hot headed. Maybe he had gone too far this time. But what did he want to show him? Between his fingers, there was the black phone of the Japanese skater and the screen was unlocked, turned on with the Twitter account of his Katsudon opened. That was the first clue he understood. Something was going on and it seemed to be heavy to bear. While scrolling down the multiple tweets he had received from Viktor and Phichit, he could hear the oldest making breakfast, the smell of eggs and bacon for their occidental meal tickling his nose, and the broken words he was whispering to Būta, made his heart ache a bit. Suddenly, something caught his attention.

A single tweet that wasn't from neither of them, who didn't know that they were a thing, seemed to have been commented and seen by a lot of their fans, especially the tiger's groupies. As he opened it, a picture of the two men appeared at the top, showing them during one of their secret dates, the blonde having one of his arm around the other's shoulder, and he discovered why his adorable Katsudon was afraid of crossing the limits. There, he could read a lot of rumors that were spreading like the dust in a storm because of the photograph, and a bunch of them were disrespectful toward the owner of the account, if not worse. 

**“Did you see that picture? That's Yuuri Katsuki right ? With Yuri Plisetsky?”**

**“I thought that they didn't like each other? Why is Katsuki with our tiger?”**

**“Fuck!ng gross! Are they together? I thought that the Japanese Yuuri was with Viktor Nikiforov?”**

**“Stay away from him!”**

**“Go back with Viktor. I thought you were going to marry!”**

**“Don't lay a hand on him dirty pig!”**

**“Faggot! Don't turn our little angel into one of your kind!”**

**“Isn't that kind of relationship called pedophilia?”**

**“I'm sure that Yuri is blackmailed by Katsuki! That bastard!”**

The teenager couldn't continue to read those things. Putting a hand over his mouth, he didn't know if he should cry or scream at those people who didn't understand anything. Of course, amongst the most horrible ones, there were some that tried to defend him or protect their privacy by reporting their comments, but it was no use, and one person was still trying to stop those these bastards, only receiving insults in return. Biting his bottom lip, the young skater squeezed the phone between his fingers, his knuckles becoming as white as the snow which was falling outside, and he suppressed the urge to take his own account to answer to them, shutting them up with his Russian curses. However, a sob broke the angry atmosphere around him and he didn't waste a second to go in the living room to comfort his lover. Yuri arrived in his jogging pants, tall and well-built, and saw the smaller man curled up on the couch, face against his knees, shoulders shaken by a fit of sobs, a panic attack showing the tip of its nose. 

Approaching slowly the scared piggy, the youngster took a sit beside him and rubbed his back, up and down, in a soothing way. It had been a long time since he had seen the older man in such a state, always smiling and laughing and blushing at everything, and if he remembered well, the last time was when he had learned his best friend had broken his ankle after landing a jump the wrong way, eight months ago. At that time, the blonde had to tell him over and over again that Phichit would be okay and that it was just a broken bone. Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy this time. He didn't find the right words to reassure him and it began to make him feel anxious too.

No. He had to stay strong for Yuuri.

“Hey Katsudon…” he murmured in a gentle tone “Look at me, please…”

The ravenette didn't answer or obey to his command and continued to cry his eyes out, tightening his grip on his legs. The Russian tried again.

“Please, I want you to look at me when I'll…”

“Do you think I'm gross?”

“Huh?” He said, a bit surprised by the sudden intervention.

“Am I that kind of person? That's how people see me? Am I just some pedophile?”

At that, Yuri took a hold of the Japanese's shoulders, forcing him to straighten his back so he could see his red face and puffy eyes, and tried to stay as calm as possible to help him through this. But, beyond his glasses, the pork cutlet lover didn't seem ready to hear what his boyfriend had to say and kept saying what he wanted for another ten minutes, his eyes blank and mind unreachable. The taller one couldn't help but watch the show before him, feeling totally useless, and the words which were leaving his mouth, hurt him more than he would have thought. Yuuri's breathing became erratic when he talked about the fact that he was dating a minor, that he should have accepted Viktor's proposal like everyone wanted him to do, that everything was just a mistake that he made, and he started to hyperventilate badly. At this rate, it will just end the wrong way. Snapping out of it, the blonde attempted to persuade him with all his might.

“Stop talking nonsense ! You're nothing of what they say … They don't even know the real you! They are just jealous of the two of us because we are happy together … Please Katsudon, I love you and I know what I mean. You didn't force me into anything !”

The second man had a lot of difficulties to breath and was holding the sweater just above his heart, showing how much he was suffering at the moment. Tears were still streaming down his face and were falling onto his bare legs, making him look like a pet lost in the rain. Sweat appeared on the side of his face, eyes wide in shock like he had seen a horrible thing, and he trembled like a leaf in the forceful wind. So, the Russian did the only thing he thought was right to stop all of this. He grabbed his cheeks, wiped the droplets with his thumbs, and shut him up with his lips, smothering his doubts and fears. The kiss wasn't like the ones they would exchange normally. It was rushed, clumsy and in a way, kind of painful. But, it was still filled with all the love and passion that the youngster felt toward his eldest, and he hoped that it would help him a little. When they had to separate to take deep breaths, Yuri was relieved to see that his lover was feeling better, his panic attack decreasing because of the kiss, and the other seemed to have been brought back to reality. It was the moment to knock some sense in him.

“You're the most beautiful, kind, adorable and delicious person I've ever met. No one is as cute and precious as you in this whole world to me! Even that stupid Viktor had the intelligence to see that in you…”

“Yurio…” he muttered, sniffling a bit.

“Those people are just blind and jealous. They will badmouth us until they understand that it's useless because humans are like that, and when they'll stop to spread rumors about us, they will find someone else to bully because they have nothing else to do…”

Yuri paused in his sentence to look at his lover's face, pleased to see that he was actually listening, and hugged him hard enough to let him feel his strong heartbeat, but not too much so he wouldn't hurt him, before finishing his long speech.

“I can't change what people think of us but remember that there are still some of them that support us so, you have to focus on what those persons say! And don't forget that I am the one who made a move on you. I may still be a minor but I can think by myself and have an opinion on what I choose… Hell, I have the sexual majority so why do they care? You're not in the wrong here and if there is anyone who need to be blamed for something, then it's me because I couldn't help to fall in love with a man nine years older than me.”

“What I am trying to say is that I love you more than my own life and that I could sacrifice my career for you if it means that I can stay by your side. You're my everything Yuuri…”

A heavy silence came after that and Yurio waited anxiously for an answer, holding onto the sweater as if his life was depending on it, burying his tomato red face in the crook of the Japanese's neck. After what felt like an eternity, the older male responded to him through a warm hug, struggling to keep his tears at bay, in vain. The blonde almost sighed in relief and put the palm of his right hand on top of the black hair, soothing the broken heart with comforting words, pushing him to let it all out. That was what he did for more than twenty-two minutes, sobbing and crying, searching for his lover through their innocent embrace, and when he couldn't spill a tear anymore, he broke away to wipe his eyes beyond his glasses and smiled fondly at the man of his life. It wasn't those he had shown him since the beginning but a true one, and it made the blonde feel like he had completely succeeded to help the other believe in him.

“Thanks for being there for me Yura. You're the best thing that had happened to me in this life and I'm always thinking that I don't deserve…”

Knowing what was coming, the Russian sealed those words at the back of his throat and kissed him passionately until he couldn't think about anything else, pulling him onto his torso as he was laying down on the sofa. The ravenette placed his hand on his chest to keep some stability, and pressed their lips a bit more together, letting the tongue of his lover enter his wet cave. A moan escaped Yuuri when the fingers of his partner went down to his butt cheeks, and he wanted to complain but it looked like he was enjoying it too much to struggle. However, the cat lover wasn't the king of person who didn't respect his promises and he took his hand away, caressing his back with the tip of his fingers. They parted for oxygen and stared at each other with a loving expression, the Japanese's eyes still puffy from all the crying, lips all red because of their heated passion. Exhausted, the ravenette put the side of his face on his beloved's torso, looking toward the TV on its furniture, Būta sleeping next to it in its basket, and relaxed into the peaceful atmosphere, the sun continuing its course in the sky, illuminating the living room with its magnificent light. While the eldest was fighting fiercely to not fall asleep, the other played with a dark lock, intertwining it around his index, humming a song he knew really well, and enjoyed the moment as if it was the last he would share with the broken man.

“I'm falling in love with you again Yuratchka…” Yuuri whispered as he let himself fall into a half sleep, forgetting completely about their breakfast and the fact that it was already 10:14 AM. “You are the only one… that can make me happy…”

“I should be the one saying that, silly! Hey ! Are you going to go back to sleep just like that?”

“Hmm… but you're so comfortable to sleep on…”

“No Katsudon wait! What about…” He cut himself when he understood that all of these emotions had drained his energy and that he needed to rest for an hour or two. “Nevermind. Sleep well Yuuri, моя любовь*”

Yuri kissed the top of his head and removed his glasses so it wouldn't bother him, freeing his adorable flush face. At the sight of his peaceful expression, the blonde thought it would be a good thing to immortalize the moment and take a selfie, so he could show to the world that the man was his. And he did it. Taking his phone out of the pocket of his pants, he snapped a picture and with one hand, the other too busy to pet the other's hair, he wrote a tweet on his Twitter account to answer to the haters in a pacific manner. When he concluded that the message was strong enough without being too harsh, he posted it, smiling for himself, and locked the screen to put it on the small table in front of the couch. 

As the buzzing sound echoed in the room to tell that people were reacting to his comment, he ignored it and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's hips, imprisoning him in a protective embrace.

Nothing will tear them apart.

Never.

**Author's Note:**

> *моя любовь = my love
> 
> Hope you liked it ! After receiving a lot of hate from every other shipper in the fandom (Otayuri or Viktuuri generally), I had this idea about Yuri comforting his Katsudon .... and here we are. That's good because even the haters motivate me to continue writing and give me inspiration ^w^  
> I don't care about what they say, my OTP is the most beautiful, adorable and innocent in the world!


End file.
